moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Amoire
Category:AllianceCategory:HumanCategory:Alliance Rogue If you want somethin', ask for it. If that doesn' work... ya can try grovelin'... and if -that- doesn' work? Well... dynamite is always good for somethin', y'know. A word on appearances.. I don't care if it's lady like, 'm not wearin' that... I mean, seriously? Have you -ever- tried to stab someone in a dress? A word on attire; if you see Amoire in a dress.. you might want to make sure you're looking at the right person. This is one lady who would happily by-pass a gown and jewels for some combat boots and swords any day of the week. It is rare to see her unarmed wherever she goes, weapons usually latched at her sides with a belt. Her clothing varies from time to time; leather for fighting and cloth or leather for her down-time around the forest. You will usually see her in dark colors, though it's not rare to find her wearing more casual clothing in the peaceful times. No one likes tall and ribs-pokin' out thin but the damn fashion industry.. just 'cause 'm short don' mean I can't kick yer ass! Standing a five foot five she might not look like much but once you get Amoire riled this gal has a fightin' fury that's hard to put back out. She is neither the petite princess nor the bulging-muscle girl from the weight room; she's got just the right blend of in-between. She still retains a certain feminine look to her, but is tough enough that she isn't someone you want punching your face in. She spends most of her time outdoors, but due to the nature of the rogue she is not tan - skin pale and most definitely not smooth. If you don' like 'em, then stop starin' at 'em.. Amoire's got an impressive array of scars - enough to make you wonder how she's still alive and if she's crazy. If you undressed her head-to-toe you would find a variety of markings. She has only one tatoo along the middle of back; it is almost tribal-like in art design, a black dragon marking that she's had since she was a young child. And as for the scars? Head-to-toe; across her left cheek is a rough patch of scarred flesh, the back of her neck and upper-back are coated in scar-tissue, her neck sports a couple of horizontal lines, burn marks are patched across her arms, and her thighs and legs sport several various scars. Is she a masochist? Not necessarily. Is she proud of her scars? Not necessarily. Almost all of them have been inflicted from those around her in her brasher vigilante style days... and unless you want to touch a few bitter nerves it's best not to bring them up. What're you starin' at? While it's obvious Amoire's body has been through the mill a couple of times, she still retains rather pretty-features when it comes right down to it. She is by no means breath-taking or beautiful, but far from plain. Her hair is black, waving slightly around her face - falling just past her shoulders. Her eyes are a smoldering gray, gaze usually thoughtful though when angry piercing everything around her. Personality The Good *Strong, Athletic, Occasionally charismatic, Understanding, Witty, Resilient, Creative The Bad *Stubborn, Easily-angered, Brash, Indecisive A History You think 'm gonna just tell that to anybody? You wanna know 'bout me you come find -me-! The Present This rogue has been through a lot in her life and her current days are spent in Stormwind City, Amoire often found wandering the streets of Old Town or observing the latest insanity at the Cathedral of Light. She's gone from more youthful days of wreaking havoc to watching the havoc from the sidelines with a nice jug of bourbon... but she is far from retired from her trouble-causing days, though what she is up to is uncertain...